Ellas
by Myri Weasley28
Summary: Una reunión de chicos sin sus chicas puede resultar en una interesantísima charla de temas bien ajenos a su género. Ni uno sabía qué demonios era una 'manicura', tampoco por qué reservaban un salón de belleza con tres días de antelación. Ellos no sabían por qué querían verse bellas si ya lo eran. NxH SxS SxT SxI KxH


Una vez más vengo con un one shot que se me ocurrió…no sé por qué. Tengo dos ff NaruHina incompletos y Odín, y todos los seguidores de dichas historias, deben odiarme porque no puedo terminarlos. Trabajo en eso, lo prometo, una disculpa si algún lector mío del universo Narutero/NaruHinista me lee.

Espero que esto les agrade.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto, ya lo sabe todo el mundo y la historia se ubica en un futuro no muy lejano, espero XD y como se darán cuenta, hay algunos ninjas agregados y no creo que se sorprendan mucho. También considero que es bastante fluffy y algo cómico pero ¿quién quiere saber de crueldades después de esa horrenda guerra? Lo de Neji ya fue suficiente.

 **Advertencias:** Sólo las parejas y que alguna pueda no ser de su completo agrado: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SuiKa, InoSai, KibaHana; y que esto lo escribí antes de que el manga terminara así que probablemente falten parejas y otras estén cambiadas XD, sorry not sorry.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Ellas**

Ichiraku Ramen era conocido en toda Konoha por ser el lugar de comida favorito de su más reciente Hokage. Y es que realmente era su lugar favorito, si exagerar, comía ahí diario y, en ocasiones especiales como aquella que en realidad no tenía ningún motivo de ser, sólo se juntaban ahí él y sus más allegados amigos.

Esas noches de comida, algunos tragos y demasiadas estupideces ellos las atesoraban más que nada en el mundo porque eran su desahogo. Ahora de mayores todos tenían muchas responsabilidades. Algunos de ellos eran líderes de sus importantes clanes. Otros fungían de ANBU, embajadores, maestros, empresarios, médicos, pero todos, absolutamente todos agradecían esas pequeñas reuniones semanales.

Aunque esa noche no habían podido asistir las féminas del grupo.

Y ellos las extrañaban.

Ellas a ellos también, pero eso no lo sabrían ninguno de los dos.

-Oi Naruto, ¿a qué debemos la reunión de hoy?- preguntó Kiba mientras le tiraba a Akamaru un trozo de carne de cerdo que acompañaba su ramen.

-¡A que no he comido ramen desde ayer en la noche! ¡He estado esclavizado entre montañas de papeles todo el maldito día y estoy hartoooooo, 'ttebayo!

-No te quejes, dobe, tú fuiste quien no dejó el cargo de Hokage a nadie más.

-¡Claro que no, teme! ¡Este puesto me corresponde casi por herencia!

-Entonces no te quejes, Bigotitos.

Ese mote se lo había puesto Suigetsu y le irritaba tanto como estar sentado todo el día firmando y leyendo en su despacho.

-¡OI, TÚ! ¡RETIRA ESE DESAGRADABLE APODO, 'TTEBAYO!

El albino sólo río estruendosamente.

-Eres una verdadera princesa, Naruto.

-¡QUE YO TE ACEPTÉ EN LA ALDEA Y DE LA MISMA FORMA TE PUEDO CORRER, DIENTES DE TIBURÓN!

-Ay pero si ni se nota que Karin es tu prima…

-¡Y NO TE METAS CON MI PRIMA!

-Vamos Naruto, tranquilo, ya sabes que les encanta meterse contigo –le apoyó Chouji terminando un bocado de barbacoa.

-¡Yo sabía que eras un buen amigo, compañero de almuerzos! -dramatizó el rubio hundiendo su lloroso en el amplio hombro del Akimichi.

-Yo también te apoyo Naruto kun, no lo olvides -un esbelto joven de cabello negro y peinado anticuado le sonrió deslumbrantemente mientras levantaba su pulgar y pasaba por debajo de las cortinillas que delimitaban el local hacia afuera.

-¡LEE! ¡HAS LLEGADO,'TTEBAYO!

Naruto casi saltó del piso al saber que sus refuerzos se habían doblado. Llegó a pensar que su entusiasta colega ya no asistiría aunque no pudo evitar, como siempre que se reunían, echar un vistazo rápido a las espaldas de Lee esperando ver llegar también a Neji.

Desvió rápidamente su triste mirada esperanzado a que nadie lo hubiera notado.

-Vas atrasado Lee san –le recordó el pálido joven ANBU llamado Sai.

-¡Lo siento tanto Sai kun! –Lee hizo una reverencia de disculpa a todos y se dispuso a tomar asiento al lado de Shikamaru –Sucede que acompañé a Tenten de camino al salón de belleza y me desvié un poco.

-¿Salón de belleza? –preguntó Shino hablando por primera vez.

-¡Es cierto! La cacatúa de Karin también iba a ir ahora que lo recuerdo.

-Cuidadito con esos apodos, Hozuki –siseó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos, pero el albino sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de té helado.

-La problemática de Temari también iba a ir, tuve que sacarle la cita hace tres días. Tks.  
¡Tres días!, no sé por qué les toma tanto tiempo limarse las uñas.

-Supongo que todas las flores de la villa se reunieron ahí y nos botaron a nosotros- argumentó el compañero de Tenten y Sasuke emitió uno de sus conocidísimos monosílabos.

Naruto se quedó pensativo y le dio la razón.

-Hinata me dijo que acompañaría a Ino y Sakura a hacerse la… -puso cara de circunstancias- mani…manica…maniquiu…

-Manicura –le ayudó Sai a terminar la oración.

-¿Qué carajos es eso? –preguntó Kiba con cara de susto y varios pusieron gestos similares.

-Suena a cuando Karin dice que la debo acompañar al ginecólogo a hacerse los chequeos para…

No terminó su frase porque una silla impactó de lleno en su cabeza que se hizo líquida al instante.

-¡NO QUEREMOS ENTERARNOS DE SUS INTIMIDADES, SUIGETSU! ¡ES MI PRIMA, POR EL AMOR DE GAMABUNTA!

-Sí Suigetsu, cállate –le pidió Sasuke mientras se frotaba en puente de la nariz- Das demasiada información.

-Pero mejor calla Sasukito, que tú no sales del consultorio de la rosadita y no creo que vayas a hacerte ningún chequeo- sonrió malévolamente su ex compañero de equipo y el Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke se activó haciendo que todos se alejaran de él.

-Sasuke, contrólate –le pidió Juugo que se hallaba muy callado en una esquina, pasaba casi desapercibido al igual que Shino.

-T-Teme, 'ttebayo, controla tu ojo mágico -Naruto alzaba una charola de servicio como si fuera su escudo y el pelinegro sólo le lanzó miradas furibundas al causante de su enojo. No pudo evitar el ligerísimo tinte rojizo en sus pómulos, aunque sólo lo notó Juugo a su lado.

Más allá Suigetsu se destornillaba de la risa y entonces Kiba preguntó de nuevo:

-¿Alguien sabe que es eso de la _manicura_? Sai, tú lo dijiste, tú contesta.

El pálido joven se quedó mirando su taza de té y luego los miró a todos que estaban muy, pero muy, atentos a lo que tuviera qué responder:

-Es… -vio que todos se acercaban más a la mesa con la firme intención de no perderse ni una palabra- Ino me dijo que era una tratamiento que las mujeres, y algunos hombres, se hacían en las manos para quitarles asperezas y mantener cuidadas sus uñas. Ella dice que como mujeres es importante mantenerse bellas.

-A mí me parece que Ino siempre exagera con esos temas. Ellas son hermosas a su manera, no necesitan hacerse nada, son problemáticas.

Todos miraron al Nara muy atentamente pues palabras cursis como esas no las decía nada a menudo. Él chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado mientras agregó aburrido:

-Vamos, también son sus parejas, no sé a ustedes pero a mí como si salen en bata y pantuflas.

Naruto soltó unas risitas muy suaves, nada común en él que soltaba estruendosas risotadas.

-Hinata se ve muy tierna en bata y pantuflas.

-Nada de detalles, Naruto baka –bufó Kiba.

-No te los iba a dar, cara de perro. Pero Shikamaru tiene razón, no creo que necesiten hacerse nada –hizo un mohín gracioso-. Las manos de Hinata son perfectas, 'ttebayo.

Ahora todos lo miraron a él, Suigetsu le hacía gestos bastante insinuantes.

-¡Lo son! ¡Tiene manos de ninja! No pueden tener manos de porcelana con todo lo que hacemos, 'ttebayo.

-El zorro tiene razón, –Suigetsu hizo un ruidoso sorbo con su popote- las manos de Karin son ásperas por trabajar con sustancias raras, a veces se le cuartean y despellejan, y su cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices por las veces que ha restaurado el chakra de muchos, incluyéndonos a nosotros mismos.

Se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos y adquirió un leve rosado en las mejillas también.

-Pero no le encuentro nada de malo, en cambio ella se la pasa quejándose de eso, dice que es horrendo.

-Supongo que sólo quieren verse agradables para ustedes –opinó Juugo y lo miraron tan intimidantemente que se hizo un poco atrás, donde las sombras lo cubrían perfectamente.

-Concuerdo con él. –Habló Shino- Hinata no es vanidosa ni mucho menos, pero evidentemente noté que, en cuanto empezó a salir con Naruto, tomó cuidados personales muy específicos.

Kiba asintió y Akamaru gruñó debajo de la mesa.

-Le preocupan sobremanera sus manos, igual que a Hanabi. La tonta dice que están duras y llenas de callos.

-Pero es necesario que tengan sus manos así, -intervino Lee de repente- las manos de Neji kun eran iguales. Necesitan la protección de esas callosidades para disminuir el impacto de los golpes que dan al realizar sus técnicas. Sus 'puños gentiles' no tienen nada de _gentiles._

Naruto asintió fervorosamente.

-Supongo que todo forma parte de su preocupación por verse y sentirse bien, con ellas y con nosotros.

Sasuke ahora fue el centro de atención.

-Me parece frívolo y superficial pero creo que puedo entender un poco el punto.

-¿Cómo son las manos de Sakura san? –fue la pregunta que lanzó Lee y Sasuke pareció un poco descolocado. Algo renuente a contestar de hecho.

-Vamos, todos están colmándonos de las intimidades femeninas de las kunoichis de Konoha…

-Y de Suna, no se te olvide Nara- Chouji lo codeó quiñándole un ojo y Shikamaru resopló.

-Son fuertes. No necesita de nada más para hacer lo que hace a la perfección.

-Aunque no lo creas teme, es lo más romántico que te he escuchado decir- soltó Naruto con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Cállate dobe.

Naruto mostró su clásica sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Y las de Temari?

Shikamaru Nara fue el foco de atención. Otra vez.

-Normales.

-¿Cómo normales? ¡Pon un poco de amor en tu respuesta, hombre! –le palmeó la espalda un Kiba algo enardecido.

-Es que son normales, perro problemático.

-Explícate.- Fue la exigencia de Shino, que si no fuera por su serio semblante bien podría pasar por cotilla de primera categoría.

El joven de la coleta suspiró cansado y se explico:

-Ella viene de un clima árido y muy seco, su piel suele resecarse mucho, así que la mayoría del tiempo sus manos son ásperas. Y el manejo de los abanicos también le ha producido callosidades en algunas partes, sobre todo en sus dedos. Pero son unas manos normales para una kunoichi de su aldea y con sus habilidades. A mí me da igual, ya les dije.

-Te toca Sai kun, cuéntanos cómo son las manos de Ino san.

El pálido chico sonrió con esa sonrisa que poco a poco se iba volviendo más natural.

-Me gusta dibujarlas. A ella no le gusta que las dibuje pero tengo pergaminos llenos de bocetos de sus manos.

Shino se acomodó sus gafas.

-El manejo de sus flores se las maltrata y se llenan de ampollas cuando no le da tiempo de usar guantes y, a veces, cuando usa sus técnicas curativas le arden por el flujo de chakra que inflige.

-Son kunoichis, sus manos deben ser funcionales, no podrían tener mejor cualidad que esa.- Dijo Sasuke de nuevo.

-Oi Lee, cuéntanos sobre las manos más hábiles con armas.

Los enormes ojos de Rock Lee se llenaron de un orgulloso brillo.

-Neji decía que Tenten poseía las manos más rápidas y certeras con las que hubiera batallado. Tenía infinidad de cortes por las kunais y otras armas filosas, también se le ampollaban y siempre las tiene cubiertas de banditas o vendajes.

Sonrió mucho.

-Deben de saber que ella fue la única que logró rasguñar las intocables manos de Neji Hyuuga.

-Y eso ya es decir demasiado-acotó Naruto- creo que debe sentirse orgullosa de ello.

-Es lo que yo le digo Naruto kun, pero insiste con eso de la vanidad femenina- Lee se encogió de hombros resignándose al hecho.

Hubo un momento de silencio en común que todos aprovecharon para dar tragos a sus bebidas y divagar sobre aquellos detalles que por nada del mundo iban a ventilar delante de tanto chismoso.

A algunos se les pintó una sonrisita idiota, como a Naruto al recordar lo gentiles y suaves que podían llegar a ser las caricias de su novia cuando estaban solos, no llegaba a percibir ningún tipo de imperfección, nada podía ser imperfecto si podía subirlo al cielo con aquellos toques.

Algunas otras muecas eran más bien perversas, como la que se pintaba en el rostro de Suigetsu; él no podía negar en ninguna forma que el cuerpo de Karin le parecía la cosa más ardiente del Universo, con todo y cicatrices.

Estaban otros que permanecieron imperturbables como el siempre estoico Sasuke Uchiha, pero pasarían mil años antes de revelarle a esa panda de cotillas todas las propiedades que había encontrado en los brazos de su mujer además de las curativas, claro. Ni muerto.

O como Shikamaru que no cambió su cara de fastidio pero tampoco evitó recordar lo fascinado que siempre se sentía al admirar la tostada piel de Temari mientras ésta se ungía en aceites para conservar algo de la tersura que su clima habitual le negaba, para él ella era el ser más problemático y bello del mundo.

Otros como Sai, cuya sonrisa no se transformó jamás, simplemente creía que su pareja era como una ninfa y no recordaba haber visto nada tan perfecto en toda su vida. Siempre había apreciado lo más estético, lo más hermoso y por ello le gustaba tanto pintar, para poder inmortalizar todo aquello que lo cautivaba e Ino formaba parte del lote; sus amigos nunca se enterarían de la cantidad de dibujos al desnudo que tenía de ella mientras dormía.

Mientras tanto Kiba pensaba que si bien Hanabi le daba mucha importancia al aspecto de sus manos, a él le cautivaba ella en muchas otras formas como en su aroma. No recordaba haber sentido aquello con el aroma de nadie, le volvía loco y nublaba su razón. No, de verdad que él jamás se fijaría de forma tan obsesa en sus manos como en su olor.

Probablemente no entendieran del todo su preocupación por verse bellas si ellos consideraban que ya lo eran, pero no les llevarían la contraria, que ni se les ocurriera hacerlo.

A final de cuentas eran _ellas_ y así eran perfectas.

* * *

Después de prácticamente años volví con algo pequeño, creo que si hay alguien por aquí que haya leído Mirando hacia el Sol o Nieve de Luz querrán matarme, o quizá ya no les importe, bueno, espero terminar con ellas, de verdad que sí.

Mientras encontré esto a medio terminar y decidí acabar con él porque me hizo reír mucho.

Espero que les guste chicxs, ¡gracias por la lectura!


End file.
